


Hold Tight

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Control, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby willingly submits to Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: confined

It’s just a gesture.

Ruby is much stronger than Belle, especially now that the curse has broken, and Red’s werewolf side has awoken. There’s no reason that Ruby can’t break Belle’s hold. It’s not that she can’t. It’s that she won’t.

It’s Ruby’s way of confirming that she wants this. That she wants Belle in control.

Belle is so sure of herself, giving Ruby exactly the authoritative figure she needs to know how to behave. Granny did her best, but it’s different now.

Red doesn’t mind being a beta if it means that Belle is her alpha.

In fact, she relishes it.


End file.
